J'aime tout de toi
by Nesuta Inu
Summary: Aveuglés par sa folie, et sa soif de vengeance, Sasuke ne semble pas se rendre compte du mal qu'il fait a Naruto. [SasuNaru]


**Naruto**

 _ **Je ne sais plus vraiment quand tout ça a commencer...Chaque fois c'est la même chose et ce soir n'échappera pas a la règle, il s'infiltre la nuit et se sert de mon corps comme bon lui semble.**_ _ **Sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le stopper.**_

 _ **Non...Je suis bien trop accros ! Je lui laisse tout faire sans rien dire par ce que c'est lui...Tout simplement.**_

 _ **Et comme toujours lorsque nous finissons tu te lève pour partir, je regarde ton ombre disparaître...Mais quoi que je dise je ne pourrais pas te retenir,**_

 _ **alors comme ces autres fois je te laisse filé.**_

 _ **Je voudrais tellement que nous parlions...Mais voudras tu seulement m'écouter ? Je sais bien que non...J'ai perdu tout espoir de te faire entendre raison,**_

 _ **la haine qui s'est emparé de ton cœur elle a eu raison de toi.**_ _ **Elle a prit le dessus sur ta conscience... Tu ne pense plus qu'à cette vengeance,**_

 _ **sans te soucier du reste. Sais tu seulement a quel point tu me fait du mal ?! Non bien sur que non cette vengeance ta tellement aveuglé...Alors**_

 _ **comme a chaque fois je reste la comme toujours, me laissant manipuler a ta guise comme un pantin désarticuler.**_

 _ **Je me demande quand avons nous cesser de parler...Pourtant autres fois nous étions tellement heureux, tellement amoureux...Si complice...Mais**_

 _ **je me souviens surtout de se regard a travers lequel je vivais.**_

 _ **Ces yeux avec lesquels tu me criait tout ton amour ! Et je ne pouvait m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat.**_

 _ **Ce temps la remonte a déjà si loin...deux ans déjà, tu a tellement changé, la guerre ta tellement changé.**_

 _ **Tu n'es plus ce garçon que j'ai connut autre fois...Ce garçon la est mort.**_

 _ **Mais je t'aime tellement si tu savait...J'ai la certitude qu'un jour on pourras se reconstruire, avancez vers des nouveaux jours heureux et moins gris.**_

 _ **Que voulez Vous...je m'accroche a ce qu'il me rester pour garde ne serre-ce une once d'espoir.**_

 _ **J'ai si peur lorsque tu t'en va ! Es-que tu reviendra vivant ? C'est l'angoisse dans laquelle je vis chaque instant tout les toujours.**_

 _ **Je t'aime tant Sasuke, si jamais je te perdait, j'en Mourrais a coup sur.**_

 **Sasuke**

 _ **Naruto...si tu savais à quel point je suis désolé, à quel point je m'en veux de te faire souffrir ainsi.**_

 _ **Il ya tant de choses que j'aimerai effacé...Te dire, ou même faire avec toi.**_

 _ **Tu ne dis rien, mais au fond je sais que à chaque fois je te fait du mal.**_

 _ **Tellement de non dit...je voudrais te serré dans mes bras, te rassurée, comme autres fois...Mais,**_

 _ **si je fait ça je ne pourrais plus repartir, mes sentiments prendrais le dessus.**_

 _ **Je ne suis qu'un égoïste dans toute ça splendeur.**_

 _ **Je ne pense qu'à moi et ma vengeance.**_ _ **Je suis égoïste de fermer les yeux sur ta douleur.**_

 _ **Pourtant je suis incapable de te laisser partir, je ne pourrait jamais te laisser me quitter !**_

 _ **Si ça devait arriver sache que je te traquerais jour et nuit sans répit jusqu'à te retrouver. La seule chose qui fait que**_

 _ **je n'ai pas complètement perdue la raison c'est toi. Je suis totalement fou de toi, tellement accros !**_

 _ **Tout de toi me plaît m'excite ! Pour rien au monde je ne pourrais te laisser.**_

 _ **Ce soir tout redeviendra comme avant...Depuis d**_ _ **eux ans maintenant j'attends ce combat final, ce soir...Je t'ai fait une promesse,**_

 _ **si j'en sors vivant, nous nous marierons. j'ai si peur de ne pas pouvoir rentré te retrouver...**_

 _ **Si je perds ce combat alors tu auras ta liberté ! Je me souviens que lorsque je t'ai annoncer que si jamais je perdait mon combat**_

 _ **contre mon frère tu serait libre d'aimer un autre, tu tes énervé disant que si jamais je mourais tu en mourais toi aussi.**_

 _ **Si tu savais a quel point tu m'avais rendue heureux en disant ça.**_

 _ **C'est égoïste, mais que voulez-vous ?**_ _ **C'est comme ça que j'aime.**_

 _ **L'issu de cette bataille seras décisive pour notre futur...j'aurai tellement voulue te dire a quel point je t'aime avant de partir...**_

 _ **J-je peux pas me laisser mourir sans te l'avoir dit !.**_

 _ **Je te promet de revenir vivant, a n'importe quel prix! Si tu savais comme je t'aime Naruto.**_

 **Naruto**

 _ **Je suis resté la, seul a t'attendre depuis ta dernière visite...**_

 _ **vous me dirrez comme chaque soir depuis près de deux ans...Et bien non, ce soir c'est différent !**_

 _ **Ce n'es pas comme toutes ces autres soirée ou j'était certains que tu viendrais...Non...**_

 _ **Ce soir je t'attend sur le pas de la porte rongé par la peur et l'angoisse.**_

 _ **ET il pleut...Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sait plus, j'ai peut être perdue la notion du temps,**_

 _ **mon esprits s'est égarés dans les plus sombres coins de ma conscience.**_

 _ **Si je pleure ? Non, c'est juste la pluie qui mouille mon visage, rien de plus...**_

 ** _Mais Sasuke n'est toujours pas rentrer_** ** _comme a son habitude._**

 ** _Il a plus ou moins deux heures de retard...Mais non je ne peux décemment pas pleuré._**

 ** _Ce serais admettre qu'il ne reviendra pas ce soir, ni jamais plus._**

 _ **Sasuke...Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, je te l'interdit !**_

 _ **il y'a tellement de chose que je voudrais réalisé avec toi ! Mais si tu meurs maintenant, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse de vivre...**_

 _ **Comment pourrai-jevivre sans toi ?**_

 _ **Ma vue se brouille a causse des gouttes qui tombent de mes cils, je suis maintenant trempé de la tête aux pied,**_

 _ **mon corps ne ressens plus le froids sûrement que ça doit faire une dizaines d'heures que je suis sous cette pluie glacial….**_

 _ **C'est étrange les choses...bougent...tournent, tout autour de moi les choses tournent sa me donne le tournis...**_

 _ **Ma tête s'alourdit, je ne voit plus rien...je me sens tombée...mes jambes ne portent plus mon corps...**_

 _ **mes pieds on quitté le sol...Le décors change autours de moi, je me sens léger, une douce chaleur se fait ressentir sur ma joue...**_

 _ **C'est chaud, doux et attentionné.**_

 _ **Je sens de nouveau mon corps allongé de tout son long. Le décors m'est familier...c'est ma chambre !**_

 _ **Mais comment ? J'ouvre brusquement grand des yeux.**_

 _ **Sasuke été là, coucher sur le coter la tête maintenue sur une de ces mains le regards fatigués...**_

 _ **Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je voulais parler, même crier, mais aucun son ne sortait.**_

 _ **Puis je le vis se rapproché plus prêt de moi, un fin sourire aux lèvres.**_

 _ **Il m'embrasse, un baissé chaste doux. J'en rêvait depuis si longtemps.**_

 _-Sasuke..._

 ** _Je touche son visage, comme pour être sur que je n'était pas victime d'hallucination._**

 ** _Mais, c'est bien lui, je me jette dans ces bras, et enfouit ma tête dans son torse._**

 _-Tu m'as manqué Naruto_

 ** _Sasuke me caresse les cheveux tendrement._**

- _J-j'ai eu si peur que tu ne rentre pas !_

 _-Je t'aime dobe !_

 ** _Je relève la tête pour le regardé, il prend mon menton entre ces doigts._**

 _\- Es-que tu veux bien épousé l'égoïste que je suis ?_

 ** _Je lui sourit et met mon bras autours de son cou_**

 _\- Convainc moi...fait moi crier la réponse que tu espère aussi fort que possible !._

 ** _J'eu a peine fini qu'il renversa nos positions se mettant en califourchon au dessus de moi,_**

 ** _il me regarde un sourire au lèvres un sourire que je ne pensait plus revoir._**

 ** _\- Je suis totalement fou de toi ! tellement accros !._**


End file.
